3X4
by AthrunYuy
Summary: This is total Fluff. TrowaXQuatre get together. Yaoi :0 maybe cont...Disclaimer to don't own GW nor do i claim to.


Quatre sighed for the umpteenth time while hanging upside down thirty feet off the ground. He was making a few repairs to his Gundam while he still had the time before his next mission. Said mission was the cause of his sighing. He was finally going to see Trowa again. He couldn't help but feel a little excited. It had been four months, fourteen days, and going on 7 hours. Quatre chuckled to himself at the thought. Boy did he miss him. He sighed once again dreading the fact that Trowa didn't even know how he felt. "I'm supposed to be a Gundam pilot and I can't even tell someone how I feel." He mumbled to himself swinging himself right side up again.

"And what is it that you feel?" A voice just above him asked startling him.

Quatre was so surprised he lost his footing causing him to fall backwards. He did a full rotation in his harness before gripping the side of his Gundam again. "Trowa!" he yelped trying to catch his breath from the scare. A few feet above him, Trowa was crouched on a foot wide walking beam hands between his knees in prefect balance. His face was blank like normal but his eyes showed a hint of amusement. "When, what…?" He couldn't formulate any complete sentences so settled on a blush.

"Give me your hand." Trowa calmly said reaching out to the scared boy who was still hanging. His face had softened reassuring Quatre to trust him. Hesitantly, Quatre reached up and took his hand. Trowas hands lingered longer on the smaller boy once he had him standing on the beam. He didn't let go of the boys waist until they reached the walkway, knowing Quatres fears with the height. Quatre repressed a sigh at the lost when Trowa took back his arm. "You ok?" Trowa asked helping him from his harness.

Quatre hummed his answer keeping his eyes from Trowas. Trowa bent down a bit trying to catch Quatres nervous eyes but was clearly being avoided. "You must be hungry! Let me make you something to eat. Come on, it's this way." He called turning to climb down the ladder. Trowa had no choice but to follow.

When in the kitchen, Quatre kept himself busy preparing Trowa a lunch so to not let his nervousness get the best of him. Whenever Trowa was around, his excitement kept lurking in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to tell him so badly, but the fear of losing their friendship was greater.

Trowa watched the blond moving about the kitchen while casually leaning against the cabinets with his arms crossed. He smiled when his short friend couldn't reach a plate on one of the top shelves. Silently he reached above him handing it down to him. His fingers lingered longer on the plate trying to catch Quatres eyes once again. Quatre mumbled a nervous 'thanks' but avoid eye contact with skill.

"Something on your mind, Qat?" Trowa asked leaning back against the counter.

Quatres heart raced at the pet name. He called me Qat. He gulped at the thought but continued in what he was doing and didn't look back. "What makes you think that?" He nervously asked making sure Trowa couldn't see the scared look on his face.

Trowa came closer placing a hand on his shoulder. "Because you haven't looked at me once since I've been back." He advised trying again to meet his eyes. "Talk to me." His voice softens, face still plain, but his eyes conveyed trust.

"I…I." Quatre stuttered trying to think of a way out of confessing. "It's stupid really." He settled for, once again looking away. He knew Trowa wouldn't have bought that, but to his surprise he let him go.

"Alright." He said going back to leaning against the cabinets.

After lunch, Quatre retreated to his Gundam, but instead of working on it, he found himself sighing once again. If only he wouldn't hate me after I told him. he thought resting his chin in his hands as he sat on the foot of Sandrock.

A loud crack of the door slamming open against the wall knocked Quatre from his thoughts. "Time to go, Quatre! We've been found out. They're on their way up now." Trowa yelled while running across the garage carrying a book back over his shoulder. "I'm going to have to ride with you. I got your stuff." He said dropping the bag at his feet as he got to the Gundam. He began to check the bullets in his gun while Quatre hurriedly climbed into his Gundam.

"Leak maybe?" He asked when Trowa climbed up next to him. This time he didn't need an excuse for avoiding him while he began his power up.

"I think it was a trap." Trowa admitted shutting the hatch behind him. He secured their bag behind the seat before stopping in wonder. "How…" He nervously asked, finally getting Quatres attention. Quatre blushed. "Here. I'm bigger. Sit on my lap." Trowa concluded, helping Quatre up to switch places. Hesitantly, Quatre managed to sit back enough to wear the harness. Trowa finished strapping him while Quatre readied for launch. Trowa slid a hand from Quatres side across his chest to the other side latching the last belt. The sensation made Quatre shiver and blush redder as he hit the release button. Just as they were taking off, OZ troops pounded into the garage, bullets flying everywhere, but nothing caused any damage.

"Going stealth." Quatre advised making the Gundam become invisible with just a flick of a switch.

Once out of danger Quatre set the Gundam on autopilot after entering the coordinates. "It's ok now. You got us out of there." Trowa said in a low voice as he began to unbuckle them to give them more room.

"Oh, Trowa." Quatre exclaimed nearly forgetting he was there. "Your leg must be going numb…"

"There's nowhere you can go." He said truthfully. He was going to get him to talk, no matter what. "Here, turn around. I don't bite." He helped him rotate around so that now he was fully into his lap and had no choice but to hold onto Trowas shoulder for support. "See, much better." His comment made Quatre blush again. "You know, we're going to be here for a long while. You might as well tell me what's on your mind."

Quatre stiffened in response, back to his nervousness from before. "You'll hate me." He practically whispered.

"I bet I wont."

Quatre looked back up at Trowas trusting green eyes. Just as he thought, one look into those bright green eyes and he'd be lost. It was as if they were magnetic. Nearly an inch away from Trowas lips, Quatre nervously gulped. He wasn't given any time to back out; Trowa took the initiative and pressed his lips to his. Shocked, Quatre didn't respond right away. When Trowas arms wrapped tighter around his waist, he finally moved in to deepen the kiss.

When they pulled apart, trying to catch their breaths, Trowa leaned his forehead against Quatres. "I've wanted to do that ever since we've met." Trowa admitted at a whisper.

Quatre cupped Trowas face lovingly. "So I take it you wont hate me if I told you I love you?"

"I love you too." He breathed before leaning in for another kiss. He could feel the wetness of tears as he deepened the kiss.

Quatre leaned his head against Trowas shoulder nuzzling the side of his neck as he made himself comfortable. "You know I like you like this."

"How's that?"

"Talking."

"Only for you." He said. "Stay mine?" he whispered kissing the top of the blonds' head.

"Always." He breathed back managing to fall asleep in Trowas arms.

months later:

Quatre leapt down lightly for Sandrock, toolkit in his hand. "Trowa! You're back!" He exclaimed joyfully with a wave. The lanky pilot of Heavyarms merely lifted a hand in reply, his green eyes lit up. Quatre dropped the toolkit and hugged him. "I'm so glad, " he murmured against his shoulder. "It's been weeks…I was starting to worry…"

"I'm just fine," Trowa replied, arms tightening around him slightly. There was a hint of wonder in his voice. Even after all these months, he still seemed surprised to discover with each encounter that Quatre still felt the same. Quatre tilted his head up to look at him, filling him with happiness just from Trowas presence. Trowa couldn't help the small smile that formed as he locked green eyes with blue. Quatre let go of him before they could draw attention. He knew that Trowa would never deny him if he wanted to hold on a little bit longer, but just the way he was; Quatre suspected that it would just make things easier.

"Hungry?" He asked picking the toolkit up. Trowa only nodded following closely behind. Reaching the door, just out of sight of prying eyes, Trowa hooked his arm around Quatres waist and hurriedly pulled him into a passionate kiss. He poured his true feelings into that kiss, leaving Quatre breathless and dazed. "Wow." He breathed stepping back. "Lunch?" He asked.

Trowa hummed a yes with a small smile on his face.

3


End file.
